


Hockey Skates

by Bluebluebaby



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebluebaby/pseuds/Bluebluebaby
Summary: In which Julie Dodson surprises the unflappable Gill Murray.





	Hockey Skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVicarofShipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVicarofShipley/gifts).



> because love means writing for a pairing you don't even ship <3

Julie Dodson has always worked on Christmas. When she was a uniform, it started as a way to pick up extra shifts, earn overtime pay. Later, it became an act of kindness, as her colleagues began to have children. Julie’s not a Scrooge- there’s always plenty of parties, and she makes it to Sammy Murray’s school play most years, cheering loud enough to bring a blush to the boy’s cheeks (he takes after his mum in that way). 

 

But well, she’s got plenty of time off banked this year, and she’s pretty sure she’s trained her underlings well enough that they can manage one day without her. And if there’s anything that cheesy Christmas specials have taught her, it’s that on December 25, hearts can grow and things can change and miracles can happen. 

 

“Hiya, Slap. How’s tricks? Arrested any Fathers Christmas yet?” 

 

(Despite the customary warmth of the greeting, there’s a weariness to Gill’s voice.) 

 

“Actually, I’m not working today. Thought I might stop round yours?” 

 

“What makes you think I’m not already busy?” 

 

“I  _ am  _ a detective superintendent, thank you very much.” 

 

“Sammy told you?” 

 

“Mmmhmm. Said he and Orla were going to her parents’ and that you ‘respectfully declined the invitation to join.’” 

 

“Well, yeah, given they’d invited Dave first, I wasn’t exactly jumping at the opportunity.” 

 

“So? What do you say- Chinese takeaway and shit movies and the beverage of your choice?” 

 

“Clearly I don’t have any better options. Get your saggy tits over here.” 

 

Julie chuckles as she hangs up the phone, grabbing a parcel as she heads out her front door. 

_

 

Gill takes her time answering the door, as if she hasn’t been sat on the sofa in anticipation of Julie’s arrival ever since she called. (That is, after a once-over in the mirror to make sure that she looked more presentable than she felt.) 

 

“Bah Humbug.” 

 

Julie rolls her eyes, clearly not having Gill’s performative grinchery. 

 

“Alright, so, here’s the thing, we’re not going to watch films, I’m forcing you out of the house today.” 

 

“Did you get me a dead body for Christmas?” 

 

“If I say yes, will you go with me?” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Gill shrugs into an oversized coat, looking suddenly childlike in the expanse of parka that envelops her. 

 

Julie drives wordlessly, keeping the radio on low enough that the Christmas music is atmospheric without being grating. 

 

“I hate surprises.” 

 

“You’re too stubborn not to surprise every now and then.” 

 

“I’m giving you an hour, Julie Dodson, and then I’m abandoning my newfound sobriety to wallow in misery and self-pity until New Year’s.” 

 

As they arrive at their destination Gill’s face is simultaneously awed and indignant. 

 

“It’s Christmas, slap, the bloody ice rink isn’t even open!” 

 

“Did it ever occur to you that I *might* be able to pull a few strings in the fair city of Manchester?” 

 

“Smug bitch! We still don’t have skates, though. Are you going to pull rank to in order to get away with breaking and entering, or are you planning to make me get frostbite? 

 

Julie’s too busy rummaging in the boot of her car to answer.

 

She blushes as she hands the gift to Gill, who rips through the packaging with a frown of consternation. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I thought you might need a pick-me-up.” 

 

“I would be shocked you’d remembered,” Gill mutters, as she runs her fingers over the smooth white leather of the skates,  “but you’re a devious twat, aren’t you, always playing the long game.” 

 

“I didn’t earn my title by looks and charm alone, Murray.” 

 

“And what about you?” Gill looks her in the eye, piercing and lovely, and it really has been too long since Julie has seen her like this, truly  _ seen _ her. 

 

She twirls a worn pair of hockey skates by their laces. 

 

“God, but you’re a stereotype.” 

_

 

Despite her protests that she’s old and rusty and will probably fall and break a hip at any moment, Gill regains her ice legs in quick succession, and she and Julie fall into a rhythm, gliding around the perimeter of the rink. With every push, the grin on Gill’s face grows wider, despite herself. 

 

“Not so bad, huh?” 

 

“Shut up. You know, for a second there, I was scared you were going to propose or something.” 

 

“God, no. Just because I’m a touch sentimental doesn’t mean I’m absolutely stark raving.” 

 

Gill catches her fingertips with her own, twirls them in a spin until they come to a rest against the cool wall. 

 

“Thank you, though. This is loads better than dealing with Dave’s alternating passive-aggression and pathetic come-ons.” 

 

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about him today.” 

 

“I’m trying to compliment you!” 

 

“Yeah, but picturing his stupid fucking face makes me less inclined to kiss you.” 

 

Gill bites the inside of her cheek to keep her grin from growing too predatory. 

 

“Still inclined, though?” 

 

Julie shrugs, pulling a sprig of Mistletoe from the inside pocket of her coat. 

 

“You know I’m a  _ firm _ believer in tradition.” 

 

“You’re full of shit and I’m terribly fond of you.” 

 

Gill arches up onto the toes of her skates to plant a soft kiss on Julie’s lips. 

 

(It’s a miracle they make it off the rink without falling, weak knees and all.) 

 

“You still owe me dinner, Dodson. Don’t think I’ve let you off the hook just because you’ve made my childhood wish come true, or whatever.” 

 

“Sure thing, right after we pick up the puppy-” 

 

“Oh, sod off-” 

 

“Only joking! That’s your birthday. The usual order?” 

 

“Same as it ever was.” 

_

 

Gill insists on watching the  _ Call the Midwife  _ Christmas Special, and allows Julie to pretend that it’s the spiciness of her hot and sour soup that’s causing her eyes to water. She falls asleep midway through  _ Love Actually _ , curling into Julie’s side, so that Julie feels the rise and fall of every breath. She wakes as the credits roll, dazed but calm. 

 

“Well fuck me- I didn’t get you anything, slap.” 

 

Julie shrugs, looking at the ceiling and wrapping her arm tighter around Gill. 

 

“Sure you did. I’ve got everything I could want right here with me.” 

 

“You’re very fortunate that I have such a high tolerance for cheesy dialogue.” 

 

“Very fortunate, indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fyi title is half-inspired by the Kathleen Edwards tune of the same name, bc "do you think your boys club will crumble just because of a loud-mouthed girl?" is a MOOD


End file.
